Speed
by Mama Yuki-san
Summary: Duo Maxwell, a truck driver on L2, offers refuge for runaway rich boy, Quatre Winner. But Quatre hides a deep, dark secret, the sole reason he ran away. ( Finally Completed, Enjoy my loyal and tolerant readers! )
1. Crome

Author's note: this is what comes of being raised in the country. I wrote this while listening to the Country song, "Chrome" by Trace Adkins. My dad's a truck driver, so the inside of a REAL truck driver's cab is a familiar home to me ^_^ It's actually fun to ride along with a truck driver. I recommend it to anyone who likes to travel with the breeze. Anyway, I MAY do a lemon later on, but for now it's just this. Quatre is out of a home, his dad kicked him out (AU snippet: His dad survived the explosion) and Duo is the only one who offers him a home. He didn't mention, however, that he's been a truck driver since he and Hilde split up. R&R, please. I'm a deprived artist who needs encouragement *whimpers*  
  
Quatre smiled as Duo hung out of the big semi truck, smiling coyly at him "Come one, Quatre! What're you scared of? It's just a truck for cryin out loud!" Quatre put on the shyest grin he could as he climbed up in the truck with Duo  
  
"Well, ok" he said trying to stifle a laugh as Duo jumped into the driver's seat and signaled to the cooler between the two seats.  
  
" It's got everything from beer to TV dinners in it. Take anything ya want out of it. Sorry I don't have anything better." Duo sounded a little sad as he put the keys in the ignition and started up the large truck and honked the horn. Duo gave Quatre a curious look when he didn't even flinch at the sound. Most of the people whom he'd given a ride to would wince or scream when the horn blew, but Quatre just smiled at him.  
  
"Are we ready to go yet, Duo? Quatre said as climbed into the back of the truck and sat his bags on the floor by the wooden cot bed in the back. Duo nodded to him and put his foot down on the gas just a bit to start out  
  
"It is kind of late, if you want to, you can go in the back and relax, maybe take a nap." Duo said as he pulled out of the truck yard, waving to his employer, Who coincidentally was Hilde, as she signaled to him to make sure he knew where he was going. He stuck his head out the window and knocked on the side of his head. He knew is way all over America, going from Oregon to West Virginia would be no rough task. The only rough thing would be keeping his shipment intact. He was taking glass to Fenton's Art Glass to Williamstown. Duo glanced back in the rear-view mirror as Quatre slipped into the back, one of the said TV dinners in hand.  
  
"Do you mind if I...?"Quatre said as he tapped the edge of the Box on the small microwave sat on an end table the microwave barely covered. Duo nodded to him and pulled out onto the main road at a bout 35, working his way up to about 50. He didn't like driving regulation speed at all. "30mph my ass..."He mumbled to himself as he pushed the gas pedal down a bit further and they finally hit the goal of 50. Duo hit the speed control at that exact time, then leaned back in his seat some as Quatre pulled his dinner out of the microwave and started to eat it, hopping onto the soft bed that was most of the room in the back... He looked around at what would be his new home until his dad calmed down. He knew that his dad got mad at him easily, but this time may have taken the cake. He knew he never should have told his own dad his secret.  
  
The back oft he truck was more like a small room. There was a twin-sized bed across the back wall, which took up about 1/2 of the space in the back. Duo had a wooden board set up on a tin coffee table across the bed. Under the board next to the bed was a cardboard set of drawers. Quatre puzzled a bit when he found out it was empty.  
  
I bought it for you when you said you wanted to come. You can put your stuff in there. If it all doesn't fit, we can buy you some boxes like mine at a store on the way..." Duo said as he glanced back again in the rear- view mirror. Quatre smiled at him and held up his two suitcases.  
  
"One of these has clothes; the rest is my trinkets I managed to collect without dad knowing. Do you mind if I set them up with yours?" Quatre asked as he looked across the top of the wooden board that was above the bed. Duo nodded in the mirror. Quatre smiled back at Duo in the mirror and opened the smaller suitcase, setting some of the trinkets that weren't breakable on the top of the painted board. Duo had apparently painted it black with a light blue stripe down its center. The bed felt more like one big soft pillow as he leaned over it and sat a few things down. One was a heavy but small snow globe his sister had given him, another was a cast-iron figurine of a camel that Rashid had handed him as he'd escorted him out the door. Quatre held the figure to his heart for a moment before he sat it down near the back of the board. /I'd hate to have that fall on my head while I'm asleep...wait a minute.../ "Hey, Duo.... What are the sleeping arrangements anyway?" Duo's hands tightened a bit on the steering wheel when Quatre's question sunk in. He'd hoped Quatre wouldn't think of that anytime soon. Duo had just figured he'd pull over to the side of the road or in a truck stop and sleep, letting Quatre explore the town they ended up in until morning, but deep down...Duo wanted them to sleep at the same time, in the bed together... Duo used one hand to steer the truck, as the other discreetly re-adjusted His erection so it would be more comfortable and out Of Quatre's sight. Duo told Quatre the first of his plans, rather than the second, and Quatre nodded. "That's fine with me, but just don't be surprised if you wake up next to me. I get bored easily and I may come back early." Duo cursed Quatre mentally for encouraging his hormones and his ever-present erection. "That's all right, Quatre, but just warn me if you can. Wake me up and tell me. I've had people sneak into bed with me before, and it was less than a heart-warming experience if you know what I mean." Quatre gave Duo a sad look that he knew he wouldn't see. Duo's eyes were locked on the road, staring straight ahead. Quatre knew from Heero what Duo had been through on L2. It wrenched his heart to the bone to know such a wonderful, loving person was molded in such a hellish place. Quatre sat on the bed and leaned on the wood paneling Duo had nailed up to give the place a more house-like feel. He plucked a fork out of the tray of clean silverware by the bed and began to eat his dinner. Duo tossed a personal pizza back onto the floor at Quatre's feet. "Nuke that for me, will ya Quat?" Duo said as he took the cruise control off. They were going onto the interstate. /time to put some real miles between me and that bitch.../Duo thought to himself, then cursed himself for thinking Ill of her. After all it was him that broke them up. He ran his hand through his hair to the braid then pulled the tie out of the end and let it hang.  
  
Quatre couldn't help but stare at him for a minute. With his hair down, Duo looked like a real god up there in the front seat, driving his big black chariot over the paved world we ruled when in this truck of his. Quatre smiled, and took the pizza out of the microwave, then handed it to Duo. "I think a nap is in order, Duo. Wake me up when we stop, if I'm not awake already. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep in here or not." Duo nodded to Quatre when he had finished talking, and Quatre smiled at him as he curled up under the fluffy blanket, black and white with a wolf pack on it. Quatre smiled and remembered what it symbolized. Duo, Zechs, Wufei, Sally, and Une were the wolf pack on the CB he kept hearing chatter occasionally. He stayed awake for about an hour after he had lain down under the blanket, listening quietly to the five talk on their radio.  
  
"So Alpha, how's your pup doing?" He Heard Une say across the radio.  
  
"Just fine, Beta Fem. He's sleeping right now." Duo answered as he smiled back at Quatre, who's eyes were closed, yet open enough to see Duo give him an affectionate smile and reach back to brush his bangs out of his eyes. Quatre saw Une glance back on the scratchy vid screen at what Duo had done. She smiled coyly at Duo.  
  
"So, is our Alpha planning on taking a mate?" Une snapped over the line. Duo shot a glare back at her and pulled the mike to his lips.  
  
"Don't push it, Une..." Duo said, the threat falling quick out of his voice as Quatre sat up and smiled at Une, yawning for effect.  
  
"Hi Lady. How are you today?" He said when Duo held the mike up to him.  
  
"I'm just fine, pup." Une said with a smile. Quatre took no offense to being called pup. He knew how she'd meant it. "But it's not today, it's tonight."  
  
Quatre looked over at the clock. 9:55. "Umm...oops?" /I guess I really did fall asleep for awhile.../ Quatre thought to himself. Duo smiled back at him and mussed his hair around a bit. As if you couldn't tell from this mess you've made of your hair. You certainly toss a lot in your sleep, Quat.  
  
"Hey, I'm out guys. The stop is up here next. Have a good sleep, Alpha, and I'll se you there, Pup." Une said with a wink as the two heard her breaks squeal right before she tuned out. Quatre smiled at Duo and crawled back into the back to get dressed.  
  
"Thanks for letting me talk to Une for a minute, Duo." Quatre said with a smile as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, replacing it with a clean shirt. One with no mud on it and a pair of shorts went in place of his dress khakis. Duo smiled back at Quatre, but turned his eyes back to the road quickly when he caught a glance at what Quatre was doing.  
  
"Don't...ah, don't mention it." Duo stammered as he pulled into the Truck stop. He smiled and waved tiredly to Une, who was waiting in the lot with her Black jeans and red turtleneck on.  
  
Quatre noticed as soon as he went to get out, it was too cold for his choice of clothes. He signaled to Une to go ahead of him to the car she had waiting there for them. She always kept her car strongly secured with her load so she wasn't confined to her truck. She nodded and started towards the car on the other side of the lot as Quatre crawled back into the back of the truck. He pulled open his suitcase and picked out a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black tee shirt. He began to strip out of his former clothes and fold them up into the drawers Duo had bought for him. It was just as he began o change his boxers that Duo decided he could stand to see this show anymore, for fear he would jump Quatre right there. He cleared his throat and Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin, but instead he just jumped out of his boxers. He ended up sitting on the floor of the truck, his boxers around his ankles. Duo's eyes grew big, and he tried to look away from Quatre's body, but his eyes were glued. Quatre sat there, frozen in Duo's eyes. Finally Quatre couldn't stand the suspense anymore; he moved quickly forward and pressed his lips hard on Duo's.  
  
For a moment, Duo was too stunned to even move, but as soon as his initial shock wore off, he kissed Quatre back. Feeling his warm lips against Quatre's was bliss for him. His hands however were moving without his consent. His hands were running down Quatre's chest, as Quatre's tongue slipped into Duo's mouth. Duo sucked softly on Quatre's tongue as His fingers gently dusted along Quatre's manhood, electing a shiver and a delicate moan from Quatre. Quatre was a bout to crawl into the bed with Duo when they were both startled by Miidi Une's Car horn beeping loudly at Quatre. Quatre broke the kiss, collecting the clothes he'd chosen and quickly putting them on. He looked back one last time at Duo, who looked very bewildered as he jumped out of the truck door and climbed into Une's car. Duo pulled himself up into the front seat to watch the two pull out together. He sighed to himself, and climbed back into bed, hoping he could sleep with the thoughts of what had just happened scrolling on repeat through his mind. 'What was I thinking?' Duo said to himself quietly as he rolled over onto his back, and began to fall into another fit of insomnia. Quatre was the reason he had broken up wit Hilde, and now his deepest desire had been so close, but taken away/by the blow of a fucking car horn...Damn Une anyway.../ Duo mused to himself as he finally began to fall asleep three hours later...  
  
TA DA! Chapter one! I'm still working tonight, because a lot of the time I don't finish a fic if I don't keep working on it, so I'll hope for more tonight, maybe tomorrow during Computer Class. For now, "See you later, Cowboy" *grins* ^^ 


	2. barbed wire and roses

Quatre sighed as he relaxed in the passenger seat of The Black Lincoln that belonged to Une. Une took one look at Quatre, then put her foot down on the gas and they sped out of the truck lot.  
  
They'd been driving for a good hour before Une finally spoke to Quatre, who'd been fiddling with the edge of his shirt the entire time and pretending to be listening to the radio.  
  
"Quatre, is there something on your mind you'd like to talk about?" She said, glancing over at him to find him still intent on wearing off the edge of his shirt.  
  
"No." Was Quatre's quick reply as he tugged on the shirt in two places and drew the fabric taught. "I'm fine, Une. Honestly."  
  
Une gave a crooked smile as she pulled in to a fast food parking lot and put the car in park. "Quatre, I know better. You don't act like this all the time; in fact, you never act like this. what's wrong?"  
  
Quatre sighed and looked at Une with defeated eyes "I kissed Duo, Une..." Quatre said quietly as he picked up her cigarettes and put one in his mouth, then searched around for a lighter. Une pulled one out of her left pocket and held it out to light the cigarettes for him.  
  
"Did you now?" She said with a sly grin. "And how did that go?"  
  
"Horrible..." Quatre answered. "It was a spur of the moment move. he startled me while I was dressing, and I just...wasn't thinking. when you honked the car horn it brought me back to reality."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry then." Une replied. "I didn't know I was interrupting an intimate moment."  
  
"No, no, no... I don't think Duo...I mean... That he..." Quatre stammered as her spoke, his fingers squeezing the poor defenseless cigarette in his hands.  
  
"Wanted you to?" Une said as she leaned forward and against the steering wheel to look him in the eyes. Quatre nodded silently and took a long drag form the cigarette. "Then you're one blind kid, Quat." She whispered quietly to herself as she got out of the car and walked into the restaurant for some munchies.  
  
It was four AM by the time they got back to the truck stop. Une waited and watched to make sure Quatre got back to Duo's truck and in alright, then pulled around to hers. after re-securing her car with the load, she ran to the front of the truck and hopped in the door.  
  
But instead of taking off immediately, she glanced into the back of her truck to find her favorite little black haired treat sleeping on her bed. She smiled to herself and kissed two of the lady in her bed's fingers, then started up the truck and pulled out, honking the horn at Duo's truck to wake him up.  
  
And wake up he did. Duo shot straight up in bed when he heard the horn honk "I promise mom, I won't try to steal the neighbor's car again!" He muttered as he lay back down.  
  
He didn't stay in his half-dreamy state for long though, because Quatre jumped onto the bed, landing so he straddled Duo.  
  
"Wake up, Duo!" he said with a smile" You said to wake you when we got back so we could go!"  
  
Duo nodded and muttered to himself as he motioned towards the coffee pot." first...drink.." Quatre shook his head and nodded.  
  
"all right Duo. I'll get you your coffee...but just this once" He said with a wink as he hopped off of him and got to his feet to start the coffee. As he stood there though, his senses seemed to snap back to him. / Quit it Quatre. this is just the thing Father would have slapped you for doing. just make the coffee and straighten up./  
  
Duo stood up from bed and stretched, clad only in a pair of black silk boxers, and walked towards Quatre / and I'm not looking at his.../  
  
"Is it done yet, Quat?" Duo whined as he got on his knees in front of the coffee pot and pawed at the stand it sat on.  
  
"Give it a minute, Duo..." Quatre said with a slightly lower tone than earlier. "I'm going to lay down..."  
  
Duo watched his friend walk away with a confused expression on his face. just a moment ago he had looked so happy, perky and just plain up./what got him so depressed suddenly?/ Duo thought as he watched Quatre take off his shirt and lay down out of the corner of his eye. Duo sighed and got up, pouring all the coffee from the very small pot into his over-sized mug . He took one last look back at the boy who was already falling alseep and turned the key in the ignition of the truck and pulled it out of the lot.  
  
But Quatre wasn't asleep, he was laying with his back to Duo, and his eyes full of the long kept back tears  
  
~~~ Oh My GOD! It's been so long since I worked on this! My usually area of practice is art, not writing, so I don't get it done much...I'm sowwy ;_; I pwomise I'll be a good little author and try to write it more often! Anyway, did you like it? R&R pweeze? ^_~ I wubbles you ^^;; also, sorry it's so short, but I was in a rush to finish ^_^;; 


	3. Callin' Baton Rouge

Duo drove for about ten miles before he turned on the radio. He couldn't bear to hear Quatre tossing and turning in the back of the truck. It was obvious he was having a nightmare, and it took all the strength Duo had to keep from going back there and holding Quatre until he calmed down. He kept telling himself he had to keep driving. This Load was worth a lot, and he just couldn't waste time on anything...even if it did break his heart to hear Quatre whimpering and crying quietly in his sleep.  
  
However , a definite detour was about to come up... one which he wouldn't be able to muster up the strength to avoid.  
  
It took him about another hour to get to the next truck stop. As soon as he saw it, though, he pulled over. A guy can only go so long without breakfast, and 9 am was too long for him.  
  
No sooner were the keys out of the ignition before Duo had opened the door and jumped out of the driver's seat. He smiled at the company he met as he jumped down. Trowa's circus troupe had apparently stopped there for breakfast as well.  
  
"Were you headed, Tro?" Duo yelled over to them. Trowa turned his head up from his breakfast and grinned slightly. As he stood up to go to Duo, though, Duo noticed another familiar person sitting next to him.  
  
"WUUUUUU!" Duo yelled even louder to the Chinese boy seated next to Trowa. Duo could almost hear Wu Fei's cursing as Trowa helped him up to go over.  
  
"We're headed to Baton Rouge. How about you, Duo?" Duo jumped as he felt lips tickle his ear while speaking. He turned around quickly, but sighed in relief at the sight of a very pregnant Catherine.  
  
"Hey, Cathy! When's the...wait, you're pregnant? How'd that happen? Did Dorothy grow a dick or something?" Catherine snickered at the comment, as well as Trowa and Wu Fei.  
  
"No, not quite..." Dorothy said. She smiled proudly at Catherine. "Cathy is a surrogate mother. "  
  
"Wow, Cathy! Who are you..." it was then that it dawned on Duo. He looked over at Trowa and Wu Fei and smiled. "You guys?" The couple blushed and nodded. Trowa slipped his hand into Wu Fei's, then pulled it up to show Duo their engagement ring.  
  
Duo grinned from ear to ear "You two are too cute...when is the baby due, Cathy?"  
  
"Really soon...Actually, she's kind of overdue." Cathy said as she laid a hand over her very swollen belly. "I guess she could come any...um...Dorothy..."  
  
Dorothy caught Catherine's arms just as she began to slump. Duo's eyes looked about to pop out of his head. "I think my water just broke..." Catherine said as she began to try to get her footing.  
  
"All we have is the 'van... and it's blocked in!" Dorothy replied in a slightly panicked voice. Catherine looked over at Duo, her eyes pleading with him. It didn't take much to convince him, though.  
  
Wu, Tro, you think you can get her into my truck?" Trowa gave duo a dumbfounded look, but managed to give a short nod. "Then get her up there and push Quat' over. Don't worry about the bed, it's just a cheap futon. Get goin'!" Both of the men nodded and put one of Cathy's arms over their shoulder. Dorothy happened to look back at Duo as she climbed in next to her girlfriend.  
  
"...Quatre? What's he..."  
  
"I'll explain later, just get your ass in the truck, Dorkothy!" Duo cut her off rather rudely as she shoved her into the back and started up the truck.  
  
Quatre was a little startled by all the ruckus suddenly in the truck, but when he realized was what was going on his empathic heart immediately understood ,and he moved all the way over to the edge of the bed and started coaching her breathing. Trowa and Wu Fei both took one of Cathy's hands and held it firmly. Duo was driving like a maniac as he pulled out of the truck stop. He silently thanked God that there was no one behind him, because he backed out all the way to the highway.  
  
Duo drove as fast as he could, but the nearest hospital was 3 hours away. By the time they got there, it was too late... and they had to carry both Cathy and a newborn Merian Barton into the hospital. The hospital nurses were kind enough to help Duo get the ruined futon out of the back of the truck. "Small price, huh guys?" He said to Trowa and Wu Fei. Wu Fei was just waking up from passing out to find himself in Trowa's arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. A soft blush came across Trowa's cheeks, and he glanced over at Duo and Quatre, who both looked at the pair with wishful eyes.  
  
Trowa walked over to the two and shook his head. "Sometimes...sometimes you two are more obvious than Wu Fei and I." He said as he headed into the hospital.  
  
Duo and Quatre looked at each other for only a split second, just to see the other's expression. Duo stuck both his hands in his pockets(1) and started to walk a little faster than normal into the hospital. Quatre sighed as he walked in a few feet behind him.  
  
When they found Trowa and Wu Fei, the two were too busy staring lovingly at their new baby girl to even notice Duo and Quatre at first, but when the nurse picked up Merian to bring her out, They both looked over at them.  
  
"The doctor complimented your help, Quatre. He said you did a great job helping. Oh, and the ambulance crew saw your driving, Duo, and they said they wished you were driving their ambulance. "Trowa said with a smile.  
  
"Wow Trowa, that's the most I think I've ever heard you say!" Quatre said with a smile. Trowa was about to open his mouth again when Wu Fei covered his mouth.  
  
"I've found that Trowa chatters when he's excited." Wu Fei said with an apologetic smile. His attention was diverted though, when the nurse brought Merian out to visit with her fathers. The two couldn't stop smiling as they gently touched the little one's soft black hair and cooed as her beautiful green eyes shimmered up at her parents.  
  
Trowa glanced over his shoulder at Duo and Quatre and motioned for the two to come see her. Quatre pushed Duo ahead of him and smiled. "I already got to see her in the truck, but you haven't seen her yet. Go ahead." Wu Fei handed Merian to duo, who was already cooing at the tiny baby. "Hello little miss... you'd better give your daddies hell, or I'll be coming around to teach you a trick or two" Wu Fei rolled his eyes a little, but Trowa gave Quatre a wink aside. The two knew something Wu Fei and Duo did not. Their secret was quickly revealed, though, when another nurse brought over a baby boy. Wu Fei and Duo gave Their company a surprised look.  
  
Mister Barton said you'd gotten a case of the vapors on the way here. "Wu Fei cringed at the use of an older term for fainting. It was so feminine to him." This little fellow must have been hiding behind his sister when you got the ultrasounds. It seems you have twins. Congratulations!" Wu Fei's annoyed expression disappeared completely and turned to astonishment as he walked over to the other nurse and took the baby in his arms.  
  
"We weren't quite expecting two...what will we name this little guy?" Trowa said as he took the baby from Wu Fei and patted it's soft, thin red hair. Wu Fei glanced over at Trowa, then back to Duo and Quatre.  
  
"I have an idea..." Wu Fei said with a smile.  
  
~~~ Well, I've been getting begged for this chapter now for awhile... my apologies to everyone who's been waiting for this. Well, here it is! I spit it out in about an hour and a half ,so it may have some things wrong with it, but if you tell me, I'll fix it!  
  
(1) - One of the tales told on men is that if they stick their hands in their pockets like that, they're thinking about sex. ^_~ 


	4. Here I go fallin'

Warings: LEMON YOAI! Do not continue of you don't like the nitty gritty details, or boy on boy time I'd say no flames, but this is Gundam wing after all. This is usually a flamer free district Thanks again to all my readers who've been nice to me. ; sorry it took me so long!(stupid classes. ME dun nide Edookashun!)

Some Notes:

Italics are Dreams. anything in these is happening in someone's dream, in this case ,Quatre's. most of the time I sneak a dream in on ya, but this time I felt like making it known since it's such a nasty night- terror.

Duo stood at the door to the hotel he had stopped at with Quatre. He waved goodbye to Trowa as he and Wu Fei drove off, back to the circus. He smiled to himself as he thought of the happy couple and their new little ones. He walked back into the hotel and up to his room, knowing he would probably not have much company. Quatre was so tired that night that he would probably choose to go to sleep early that night. Duo, however was wide awake and it was 'only 2 am'.

He sighed as he arrived in his room to find Quatre asleep on the bed. He was cureld up with something under his arm. Duo wandered over to Quatre's side and peeks to find out what it was. A small smile crossed his face as he saw the label of his trucking company. It' was Duo's T-shirt. Duo nearly blushed as he gave Quatre a tender kiss on the forehead and went to write up a few report papers on his deliveries. In all the fuss over Quatre joining him on the road, he'd been forgetting to fill out his mileage sheets. The boss would be pissed if he didn't turns something in soon...

Quatre, however, looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. He lay there all curled up under the crappy-hotel comforter, clinging to Duo's shirt like a priest holding tight to his beloved rosary. The thought of a rosary made Duo curse under his breath. He was aware that _He _still had his cross...the one he was given by a beloved friend...

Duo sighed and tried to ignore his anger with the other man as he returned to his paper work. His battles would have to wait, he thought to himself, /I have too much to put at risk by fighting now...if I lose my job, Quatre loses his lifeline/ It never crossed Duo's mind that he would be out of a home...

Quatre sighed contently in his sleep, musing over his thoughts of the day, and compiling them into a simple dream...

_Duo stood outside the truck, holding a little blonde haired, violet eyed girl in his arms. She looked to be about 2 or 3 years old, and had her hair in a little braid just like Duo's. Duo smiled up to Quatre, who was sitting in the passenger seat with a little boy who had short brown hair and corn-silk blue eyes. The boy was honking the horn at Duo and smiling, he appeared only about ten years old. "Hi Dad!" He yelled down to Duo in a very excited tone. Duo smiled up at the boy and winked at Quatre, who blushed and slipped down from the truck with ease, having become used to the truck very well now, and almost able to drive it on his own. He joined the little girl in Duo's arms, who clung to Quatre as soon as he approached. "mammmm!" She squealed at him as she put her little arms around his neck. Quatre slipped his fingers between Duo's, their wedding rings bumping against each other and making a soft 'clink' noise._

_Suddenly, Day became night, though. A dark, moonless night descended upon the happy little family. Quatre turned in horror back to the truck, as all he heard was a soft scream before his son was gone. _

"_Maaaaaa!" the little girl yelled out. Quatre turned back to find the girl gone from his husband's arms. Duo had a look of utter horror. Quatre glanced around wildly, trying to look for some sign of someone who could have stolen their children form them._

_Then he heard it. A set of three gunshots. He flipped around wildly, trying to find the source of the gunshots, but he noticed something else first. Duo was now laying on the ground, bleeding profusely. Quatre fells to his knees next to Duo and screamed out into the darkness. He was now almost sure what was going on. The sight of his father's face above him, standing with the gun and the ghosts of Quatre's children behind him, staring on in horror._

"_WAKE ME UP!" Quatre screamed out in agony "PLEASE ALLAH SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!" He wailed as he collapsed on Duo's now dead body..._

The next thing Quatre knew, he was back in the hotel room that Duo had set them up in. He sighed quietly in relief and began to get up, but stopped short when he noticed a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind him. He turned in astonishment to find Duo, holding him close and almost crying, a worried expression on his face. Quatre turned to face him , and hesitantly curled up into his chest, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck. It was good to see him alive and well, after that nasty dream. He blushed a little as Duo moved in his sleep and wrapped his arms protectively around him a little tighter. Quatre prayed Duo was asleep as he bent up and gave Duo a soft kiss on the lips.

Quatre was shocked as he felt Duo lean into his kiss a little bit. He pulled back quickly and look into Duo's now open eyes. Quatre was almost ready to cry as He lay there, waiting on Duo to throw him out of bed, or tell him to go home....he dreaded the second more than the first.

The response Quarter got was the one he expected the least. He melted totally as Duo lay his lips back over Quatre's and ran his hand up and Down Quatre's back. Quatre gave a soft moan from the contact and mused at how Duo would have known one of his spots...

Quatre's thoughts were quickly disrupted as Duo found another of his spots; his ear. Quatre's back arched a little and a soft sigh escaped his lips as Duo nipped at his ear gently.Quatre wrapped his arms around duo's neck and lay one of his leg's over duo's. Duo smiled to himself and rolled over onto his back so Quatre straddled him. Quatre was a bit dizzy for a minute, but it didn't take him much time to catch up with himself, he began to unbutton Duo's black cotton shirt and kiss his neck softly. Duo let out a soft, contented sigh as he began to lift up Quatre's suede colored t shirt. He managed to get Quatre to lean up long enough to let him pull it over his shoulders.

It didn't take much longer for them to get rid of the rest of their clothing either, leaving them both naked in the bed. Duo sat up so that Quatre was straddling his lap now, their erections pressed together and against one another's belly. Duo put his hand behind Quatre's neck and pulled him down for a much more urgent kiss than the first two. Quatre moaned into his mouth and slipped his tongue into Duo's willing mouth. Just as Quatre thought he had the upper hand, He felt Duo's fingertips brush against one of his sensitive nipples. Quatre's back arched into Duo's touch as his fingertips continued to brush back and forth over the soft pink flesh. Duo broke their kiss and bent Quatre back a little bit so that he had acess to lean down and take the soft nub of flesh into his mouth. Quatre let out a surprised gasp and buried his hands in Duo's hair, grinding his hips against Duo's.

As Duo leaned back up, Quatre fisted his hands in Duo's now loosened hair. He touched his forehead to Duo's and gave him a look that Duo understood without Quatre even saying a word. He reached down to Quatre's entrance and slipped a finger into him. Quatre cringed a little. The feeling brought back a few painful memories, but he tried hard to supress them as Duo continued. Duo slipped in a second finger, then a third. By this time, Quatre had gotten used to the feeling and was pushing down onto Duo's fingers, moaning softly.

Duo took this as his sign and slipped inside of Quatre. Quatre's eyes snapped open and he wrapped his legs a round Duo. Duo stopped for a minute, just to be sure...

"you ok, Quatre?" He breathed out in a husky whisper.

Quatre gave him the glare of a lifetime and thrust himself down on Duo, burying Duo's member in him to the hilt. "don't stop again..." He mouthed to Duo. Duo quickly got the message and started to move in and out of Quatre, first slow, then faster and faster as Quatre's moans grew louder and louder. Duo's own soft moans and whimpers urged Quatre to play around a little.

Quatre lay his hands on Duo's hips to stop him from going on for a moment. Duo gave him a confused look, But Quatre just winked as he swiveled his hips around a little ,dancing to the soft music that had been coming from the radio all night. Duo moaned in ecstasy as Quatre moved to the beat on him, giving him the most erotic form of a lap dance Duo could think of. Finally, Quatre pushed Duo's back to the bed again, and thrust his hips down hard, pushing Duo deeper into him than before. This time it was Duo's turn to arch his back as Quatre began bucking his hips up and down on Duo at a very fast pace. Duo's hips thrust up to meet Quatres in perfect time as he came hard into the smaller boy. Quatre let out a soft moan and whispered Duo's name in complete ecstasy as he came also, his white seed spilling out onto Duo's stomach.

After a moment, Quatre collapsed next to Duo, exhausted. Duo rolled over to face Quatre and wrapped his arms around him, Quatre cuddled into the embrace. Duo gave a soft contented sigh as he and Quatre both drifted back to sleep...

Author's end note: LEEEMMMOOOOONNNNYYYYY Joy! Well, I finally put it in..I know it might be kinda bad, but I tried. If you don't like it, review and tell me where I went wrong.


	5. Standing Outside the Fire

Author's notes: Wow, I'm sorry again for my delay. I'm not a very well focused person, so it takes some time to spit out a fic. However, I now know the equation for good writing.

3 or more reviews on a chapter, 3 or more cups of coffee, Gravitation music FICCIES, FICCIES, AND MORE FICCIES!

Warning: ahead lays the dark part of the fic. Angst and Rape lie ahead, be prepared if you want to read on. If stuff like that disturbs you, find the line like the one at the start of the fic and read from it on. Good news though: It also has fluff!

ON TO FIC NOW o.o;

"Quatre…Wake up, boy…"

Quatre's eyes fluttered open. Damnit and he'd been sleeping so well too… He attempted to roll over and find Duo, but was surprised to find him gone. It took him a minute to realizethat he was no longer on the black futon mattress in the back of Duo's truck. He was on silk sheets…his father's silk sheets… His mind was instantly overrun with fear. How did he get back here? Did Duo drop him and leave him here?...Where was Duo anyway?

"Oh Allah…what's going on?!" He whispered in terror to himself. He sat up and looked frantically around the room, finally focusing on a point on the other side of the room. His father sat in a chair, watching him. A chill crept up Quatre's spine as He rose and approached him…

Quatre froze. He knew those eyes. It was happening all over again. /Oh Allah…Allah…Allah…/ He curled up into a ball as his father came closer. He gripped his arms so tight that he nearly formed bruises.

His father just shook his head "Always the weakest of my _girls…_" the older man said as he sat on the bed with Quatre. Quatre tried to jump up and out of his father's bed, but he was stopped by the man's strong arm wrapping around his waist. "Don't cry, boy…" He said as he raised a hand to his face to wipe away the tears that were running out of Quatre's eyes like a river. God, it felt like the night he left home all over again…only this time he was too terrified to stop his father. Duo had to have left him there. How else would he have gotten there? He cursed himself inside for ever having loved or trusted Duo. He should have known that Duo would betray him... He tried not to think these things of his lover, but he just could not help it… unless…

"How…how did I get here?" Quatre stuttered over the words. His father hated it when He Questioned things, and Quatre knew it would only make things worse for him, but he had to know…

"You're quite a fool of a boy…" His father whispered close to his ear. Quatre shivered as he felt his father's tongue touch his earlobe. It made him want to wretch, being in his father's bed again after he tried so hard to get away from this hell. "Did you think I couldn't follow that truck? You make me sick you know…playing bitch to that American hick of a boy… Someone should really remind him to lock his truck when he stops for coffee…"

Quatre couldn't help but sigh in relief. His Duo didn't betray him. It gave him a little glimmer of light…

That he nearly lost as his father's hands slipped into his pants and grabbed him hard. Quatre closed his eyes tight and tried to tell himself that this was just a dream. He'd wake up soon…none of this was happening… but he couldn't make himself believe it as his father forced him down onto the bed. Quatre tried one last futile effort to struggle with the man before he felt his father's belt hit him hard across the face. Then the tears fell again. They ran down his face and into his hair as he cried, once again lost and scared. It felt like the first time all over again…

Quatre gave a squeal of shock as his father pressed his lips to his mouth hard, forcing his head back into the silk covered pillows. The sheets were black, and he clutched at them for comfort. They reminded him so of Duo. Yes, he'd just close his eyes, ignore the fact that his father was raping him all overagain, and think about his lover…. That would help…

Quatre's thoughts were quickly interrupted though as he felt his father push down on his chin. He tried to avert his face away, but was unable to prevent his father from forcing hiscock into Quatre's mouth. Quatre gagged as his father grabbed his hair and forced him to take him in to the hilt. Quatre thought about biting his father. That would leave him reeling for a minute…maybe long enough to get away…

Then he remembered the hands fisted in his hair. His father also had him pinned. There would be no way to get away even if he did bite him…/No escape…/ the words hung with him as his tears mixed with the pre-cum his father had gotten on his face while forcing himself into Quatre's mouth. Quatre tried to get himself to black out as he felt his father pulling his hair, forcing his head up and down over the older man's cock, but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried he remained alert, and well aware of his situation.He tried to block out his father's moans and grunts as his started pulling Quatre's head up and down faster on his cock. Quatre knew what was coming, and tried to pull away, but his father gripped his hair harder, and he felt a few strands of his hairrip outas his father came hard in his mouth. Quatre nearly choked on the milky, vile fluid, but his father held his mouth shut until he swallowed it.

Quatre vaguely caught a glimpse of his father getting up and starting to take his pants off of him, but his head, heart, and body could take no more…he finally was given his freedom, and blacked out…

Hours later, Quatre sat up in bed, the nasty aftertaste still lingering in his mouth. He looked around like a butterfly trapped in a glass jar… small, unsure, and scared as hell. He was relived to find no one around, and headed for the master bathroom. He may as well clean up as long as he had a spare minute or two…

Quatre sighed and sat on the edge of the vanity around the sink while he washed the cum off his face, trying to ignore the squishy feeling in his…

"Oh god…he did it while I was…"

Quatre jumped off the sink and hit the toilet immediately, vomiting his disgust into it. How could he do that, he thought to himself. Quatre leaned on the seat of the toilet and started crying again. Did his father really hate him so much? Would being treated like this _really_ turn him into a "real man"? He cried harder as he heard the door creak open to the bathroom.

"Allah, father…please just give me a minute to clean myself up from before and I'll come back out…" He said in a sobby voice, hoping for pity points. He felt a hand on his shoulder and concluded to himself that he would not receive them and stood up reluctantlyto 'accept' his father once again…

Then that smell hit him… stale coffee and diesel fuel... He turned

His arms around the man who stood behind him "DUO! Thank Allah!" He squealed as he clung to Duo like a lifeline. Duo's arms wrapped gingerly around him, and Quatre then noticed his bruises set all over his arms. He looked up to see Duo had received two black eyes and a broken lip. Then he realized…his father had lied to him

"You did lock the truck, didn't you?" Quatre questioned in a worried voice. Duo merely nodded with a bleak smile on his face. Quatre sighed. He'd never wanted duo to get hurt. He gently placed a kiss on Duo's cheek and started to lead him out of the bathroom. Duo did not follow him though. Quatre looked back to see Duo sitting on the floor, holding his leg. Quatre knelt next to him and felt over the leg. He'd burnt it somehow…

"Duo, what happened?" Quatre said in an alarmed voice. He no longer was afraid of his father…he was angry with him…furious… His fists clenched at his side as Duo explained exactly what had happened.

"Well, Quat, it's a long story, and my lip hurts too much to tell it…but let's just say I don't think I like your dad anymore… He's a pervert…and a nasty one at that…" Quatre put an arm around Duo's shoulder to try and comfort him. He was sure by now that Duo understood why he'd left. "And after it was all said and done, I ended up locked under the hood of my own truck... (1)"

Quatre didn't seem phased by this news. He almost behaved like it was routine, which was part of what scared Duo so badly… Quatre was always like a lifeless shell when it came to his father. He had to wonder to himself how long all of this had gone on in Quatre's life. How long had his father been doing this to him?

Duo's thoughts were interrupted, though, when he felt his lover's arms pick him up and carry him out of the bathroom. Duo was surprised to see that Quatre had the strength to pick him up like that. Quatre sat him down on a dry corner of the bed he's been laying on earlier to go get clothes.

Quatre shuffled through the closet that stood next to a chez lounge positioned opposite of the bed. The French piece of furniture had long ago lost its lustrous, intricate shine and patterned stitching. /He probably brought it into the room just to mock me/ Quatre thought to himself. It was the first place this has happened, and was the same place it happened for nearly 6 years, until all of Quatre's sisters had moved out. Then it was safe for his father to experiment with him…

Quatre shook his head to get the images out of his mind. He had more important things to do now… like get away…

Quatre finally pulled a silky blue shirt out of the closet and black slacks. When he pulled them on, he found them to be a little too big, but at that moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was getting out with duo and /…wait… how did Duo get in here in the first place…/ Quatre turned back to look at Duo, and gave him a questioning look. Shinigami just grinned and gestured to the window.

"I had some spare rope, and a lucky guess… you can climb, cant ya?" Duo said with a wink. Quatre just smiled and shook his head as he put his shoes on and picked duo back up. He couldn't take Duo back down the rope anyway. Duo wouldn't be able to make it back down with his leg, he knew it. So instead, he headed for the door…

The he heard it… a light and faint whistle from the window. He ran back over to the window to find his old friend, Rashid standing under the window and holding out his arms. Quatre smiled gleefully at his old friend.

Quatre looked at Duo and grinned his cute little evil grin. "Hey…can Shinigami fly?"

Duo gave him a very confused look and started to ask why he wanted to know, but barely got out his "why" before Quatre tossed him out the window. Duo had to cover his mouth to keep from literally shrieking. When he landed in Rashid's arms, he passed out almost instantly. Not only had he been thrown out a window, but now a guy three times his size was holding onto him. Wow, this day was going swell.

Quatre laughed as Rashid sat duo down and held out his arms to catch Quatre, who eagerly leapt out the window and down to his dear friend.

Quatre sat in the Driver's seat of Duo's semi, his hands shaking as he sped down the driveway of his house. Duo lay in the back of the truck, still out like a light. Apparently Quatre had scared him more than intended by tossing him out the window. Quatre giggled to himself as Duo turned over when they went around the last turn of the 3 mile driveway to his home.

It was then that he noticed that gates going closed. Quatre's fear rose up again in the pit of his stomach. He'd be trapped once again, and now Duo would be too…they both would be his fathers…

Quatre hit the gas heavy, pulling the speedometer up higher, almost beyond the limit. He'd get Duo and himself out of that place, no matter what. Come hell or high water, he was getting out.

Quatre rammed it. The gate was going closed faster now, and Quarter was matching it by going faster. He'd make this damn truck fly if he had to. Just as the gates were about to go closed, the truck got a sudden burst of speed. Quatre looked down to see Duo's hand holding the overdrive lever.

"Give her hell, Q-chan" Duo said with a grin on his face. Quatre returned the grin as he pushed the gas pedal to the floor and rammed the nearly closed gate head on. The right side of the gates flew off its hinges and high into the air as they hit the highway atop speed, running as fast away as they could.

Hours later, Duo and Quatre ditched the truck. Quatre's father obviously knew the truck by its license, and now he'd know it by the smashed grill and broken windshield. Duo dumped it in the truck lot he worked for and picked up a new model….

In sea green.

Quatre left all his things in the old truck, he didn't want to take a chance on his father having any trackers in his things, even if they were so dear to his heart, he couldn't keep them. The only thing he did do was take pictures of the items and the truck. He couldn't just leave behind the place in which he and duo had consummated their love. Quatre set the pictures in a box in the new truck for them to look at any time he or duo felt nostalgic. With the new Truck properly "improved", Quatre jumped in the back onto the new black futon mattress, and started a pot of coffee in the new machine he'd bought for duo that was spill proof, and gave Duo the go ahead.

The couple took off in their new Truck, headed straight for the next carrier shuttle to earth. Yes, they'd join their friends on earth, and never look back to the colonies ever again. Instead, they'd enjoy their new life, new love, and new truck together.

"Forever…"Duo said out of nowhere. Quatre looked up with a confused look on his face.

What are you talking about Duo?" Quatre said as he hopped off the futon and into the passenger seat. Duo just smiled and kissed him. Quatre kissed back, but he noticed that Duo seemed sort of distracted…

Then he felt it. The feeling was indescribable. It was like feeling his entire soul tremor with a warm chill. In was just a circlet, but Quatre knew exactly what it was before he even looked down, but he had to look to make sure his mind was not playing tricks on him. "Oh my Allah, Duo…" Duo just smiled at him and flashed a matching ring on his own left finger. "Wait, when did you get this? I mean… when did you have time?"

Duo winked at him and grinned "Remember when you went with Une for a drive? Yeah, I know it's not legal on earth, but I don't care if the government tells us no… in the eyes of your Allah, and in the eyes of my god, I want us to be bound as well…uh… husband and…uh…" Duo blushed as he tried to think of a word. Quatre took the wheel of the truck from him and pulled it back onto the road as he kissed him again.

"Husband and Koi" Quatre said in a sweet, yet excited beyond belief voice as he sat his head on Duo's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. Duo nodded in satisfaction with the term as they drove on toward their freedom from the man who had been Quatre's hell since before he could remember.

"Hai, my sweet Q-chan…Husband and Koi forever…"

Owari

YAY! All done!!! WOO HA, The end! Well, that's all for the fic, folks, finally got it done, aren't you proud of me! ; and to think it only took me…uh... a year and a half to finish ;;; Gomen, Minna-san! Gomen! ::Bows repeatedly::

Ok, now a warning: I've been getting myself back into an anime mode, and I think I might be able to spit some more stuff out. Now what I wanna know is...

Do you want a sequel? Who wants to find out if Duo ever quits truck driving to settle down with Q? Duo they ever get kids and how do they if so? What was the wedding like? Is anybody curious? If you are, tell me so in your review, and I'll see what I can do with it.

(1) – I know this might sound ridiculous, but there is a little gap in the hood of most semi trucks that a small person, Like duo, could fit into if he were shoved hard enough. FYI, I never write anything in my stories that I know is humanly impossible (except when it's a lemon…then its all the more fascinating that way…)


End file.
